This invention relates generally to shutters for quick-return type single-lens reflex cameras and more particularly to a driving device for such shutters.
Mechanisms for driving guide-return type single-lens reflex shutters are generally constructed quite complex. The manner of coupling the driving device with the shutter-operating element or elements is generally complex. The cocking mechanism for cocking the shutter coupled to the driving device is generally coupled thereto by complex mechanism.